five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Teletubbies Nightshift
Teletubbies Nightshift is a horror game made by Slugslingee. Story: In 1998, a man named Matt Eddison opened a restaurant based of the Brittish television show Teletubbies, it was similar to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1992 but different. In July 20th, an incident happened when a day guard named Eric Smith disguised himself as one of the mascots to lure five children away from their parents and killing them, the police never found the bodies. In August 3th, John Peterson was hired as a nightguard. Gameplay: Similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 1 but with minigames and different endings. Animatronics: Locations: The Office (You): It looks similar to The Office from FNAF1 but with Teletubbies Decor. Animatronics: All. Show Stage (CAM1): A wooden stage with the background of Teletubbyland and red curtains. Animatronics: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po. Eating Area (CAM2): Similar to the Dining Area from FNAF1 but with tubby custard machines and tubby toasters. Animatronics: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po. Cleanup Cove (CAM3): Similar to Pirate's Cove from FNAF1 but the curtains are blue and the sign says "CLEANUP COVE". Animatronics: Noo-Noo. Right Hall (CAM4): Similar to East Hall from FNAF1 but with posters of the Teletubbies. Animatronics: Dipsy, Po, Noo-Noo. Left Hall (CAM5): Similar to West Hall from FNAF1 but with the same Teletubbies posters from Right Hall. Animatronics: Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, Noo-Noo. Tubby Toilets (CAM6): Similar to Restrooms from FNAF1. Animatronics: Tinky Winky, Laa Laa. Janitor's Closet (CAM7): Similar to Supply Closet from FNAF1. Animatronics: Dipsy. Parts & Service (CAM8): Similar to Backstage from FNAF1 but the animatronic heads are Teletubby heads. Animatronics: Dipsy. Kitchen (CAM9): Similar to Kitchen from FNAF1 but you can see the room. Animatronics: Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa. Minigames: Minigames are little games that can get you the Good Ending if all of them are completed. Cleanup Time: This minigame can be accessed on Night 1 by double-clicking on the sign in Cleanup Cove, in the minigame, you play as Noo-Noo who has to clean up piles of rubbish in the restaurant in one minute, if the player completes the minigame, Noo-Noo will teleport to a glitched hallway. At the end of the hallway is a room with five children when Eric Smith runs towards them ending the minigame. Tubby Parkour: This minigame can be accessed on Night 2 by clicking on the Dipsy poster in the office, in the minigame, you play as Dipsy in a jungle-like-obstacle course, after passing through the obstacle course, Dipsy will be teleported to a firey place, after walking for 20 seconds, Dipsy will encounter a 13-year old man putting on a empty Tinky Winky mascot suit before being crushed by the suit's gears, ending the minigame. Ball Catch: This minigame can be accessed on Night 3 by staring at Laa-Laa at the show stage for one in-game hour, in the minigame, you play as Laa-Laa and you have to catch her ball when it lands for 1 minute, after the player completes the minigame, Laa-Laa will be teleported to a red sky, after walking for 5 seconds, we see Eric Smith standing over the corpses of five children, he'll then run towards you, thus ending the minigame. Scooter Dash: This minigame can be accessed on Night 4 by staring at the Po poster in the Left Hall for 20 seconds, in the minigame, you play as Po who is riding on her scooter in a flat grassland, there are obstacles like logs and rocks. The goal is to stay alive for 30 seconds. If the player completed the minigame, Po will be sent to a large glitched place with nothing but red fog, after 10 seconds, Po will encounter Eric Smith who will run towards her, ending the minigame. Take Pizza To The Kids: This minigame can be accessed on Night 5 by clicking on the Tinky Winky poster in the Left Hall, in the minigame, you play as Tinky Winky taking pizza to six children in a small room. The goal of the game is to keep the kids happy for 20 seconds. If the player completes the minigame, Tinky Winky will be sent to a hellish place, after walking, Eric Smith will come toward Tinky Winky from behind, ending the minigame. Find The Cakes: This minigame can be accessed on Night 6 by completing the entire night, in the minigame, you can freely roam around the place, but had to avoid animatronics. The goal is to find six cakes, if you complete the minigame, you'll get a ending. Endings: Good Ending: Achieved by completing all the minigames. Cutscene: John can be seen running to the entrance and opening the door and getting into the car and driving away from the place. Then the screen cuts to black and a screen will appear with all the animatronics and the words "Good Ending" will appear. Bad Ending: Achieved by failing all minigames (execpt Find The Cakes). Cutscene: It starts inside the restaurant at dark with the Teletubby animatronics when they get sliver eyes. Then the screen cuts to black and four glowing pairs of eyes (each one the colour of the fur of the Teletubbies) with the words "Bad Ending" will appear. 5-Night Ending: Achieved by completing Night 5. There is no cutscene but a picture of the animatronics and a blue piece of paper that says: CONGRATS! Name:John Peterson Money Earned: 25 US$ Status: Welcome to Teletubbyland! The player will return to the title screen after clicking once. 7-Night Ending: Achieved by completing Custom Night after getting the Bad Ending. Like the 5-Night Ending, there is no cutscene but a image of a pink piece of paper that says: YOU'RE FIRED Reason: Tampering with the animatronics. The player will return to the title screen after clicking once. Trivia: The game is similar to FNAF1 but with minigames and different endings. I finished this page in one day. Take Pizza to The Kids was based of Take Cake to the Kids from FNAF2. Category:Games